There is a need for a security device that will prevent the theft of automobiles from their secured parking spaces. It has been documented that automobiles are more likely to be stolen from ones home or place of business than from a shopping center or public place. Recognizing this problem, attempts have been made to solve the problem using devices that will lock the vehicle in place or block the vehicle in place. We will concentrate on devices that block the vehicle in place.
The most common devices attempting to solve this problem are constructed to be telescoping devices that extend and retract from a foundation casing after parking a vehicle in place. These devices are made of materials that are capable of resisting the impact of an automobile trying to leave a parking space. The devices are usually made of steel or other materials of substantial weight that make it difficult to extend the telescoping element of the devices without the need of mechanical, electrical, hydraulic, or gas means. The need to use these means makes these devices expensive to produce and thereby un-accessible to the general public.
When researching the prior art, U.S. Pat. No. 5,975,792 discussed many of the prior Patents that tried to address the need of this invention. The 5,975,792 Patent stated that the problems prior to its issuance where as follows: 1. U.S. Pat. No. 4,858,328 had some of its elements above ground, this allowed third parties to tamper with the device and had the secondary disadvantage of causing tire damage to vehicles being protected, 2. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,919,563 and 5,476,338 use worm gear/screw lift mechanisms that are dependant on energy sources that cause environmental concerns, and both Patents use a relatively large amount of parts for their operation, 3. U.S. Pat. No. 4,003,161 uses a lever to lock the extending member in place, the use of this lever cause this invention to have moving parts that may be damaged with time, and 4. U.S. Pat. No. 4,576,508 describes a device that uses a hydraulic lift mechanism that is activated by an electrical means for its operation, Patent No. 5,975,792 states that using two power sources degrades the reliability of the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,975,792 shows a device that uses a gas spring member to lift the telescoping part of the device and has an excessive amount of parts that can be damaged during the use of the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,099,200 shows a reinforced steel device that is extended using a multi gas spring mechanism. This device is not cost effective to most users.
An object of the present invention is to provide the general public with a device that will secure their vehicles in their parking spaces once secured.
Another object of this invention is to provide a device that is easily installed and operated.
A further object of this invention is to provide the public with a cost effective security device.
Yet a further object of this invention is to provide a reliable security device that will not break down when used.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide a device that can have at least one anti-tampering means when the device is made operational.
Lastly, a further object of the invention is to provide a device that is not dependent on chemical or electrical means to be operated.
The present invention is directed to a telescoping security device that satisfies the need of having a cost effective automobile antitheft device that requires little maintenance. The telescoping security device comprises of a housing having a top and a bottom portion, wherein the housing is installed below ground, a first tube, having a first and second end, wherein an outer section of the first end of the first tube is mounted on the bottom portion of the housing, and wherein said first tube has an inner stopping means positioned near the first end of the first tube, and wherein the first tube is installed below ground, a second tube, having a first and a second end, placed within said first tube, wherein said second tube has an outer resting means at a position near the second end of the second tube, for resting on the stopping means of the first tube, and a stabilizing means for stabilizing the second tube within the fist tube attached to the first tube within its first end. Ideally the device""s second tube would have a handle attached within the first end of the second tube.
The device would be used by lifting the second tube from within the first until the second tube""s resting means is positioned above the first tube""s stopping means and then rotating the second tube in either direction so that the resting means is placed on the stopping means of the second tube. The stabilizing means of the device serves to stabilize the second tube within the first tube and to prevent the second tube from being withdrawn from the first tube once the device is embedded on any surface. This preventive aspect of the stabilizing means also prevents third parties from tampering with the inner workings of the device.
The device can further comprise of a locking means for securing the second tube within the first tube in either an extended or a retracted position. The locking means requires two holes on the second tube, one of the holes at a position that allows a lock to be placed within second tube at the extended position and the other hole at a position that allows the second tube to rest in the retracted position. The locking means would further require the first tube to have a hole at a position that allows the second tube to rest in either the extended or the retracted position. Lastly, the locking means requires a lock that can be inserted into the holes of the first and second tubes when lined up in either position.
The locking means is a cost effective anti-tampering device that relies on no moving parts besides the lock itself.
This invention is simplistic and cost effective in its nature, because the inventor""s main goal is to allow the common man to have an effective auto theft device at his home or workplace. Today, most people do not have the luxury of having full coverage insurance on their automobile nor do they have the money for paying for some of the more complicated ways of securing their automobiles.